


My Cricket and Me

by Little_Ditty



Category: GCB, Good Christian Belles, Good Christian Bitches
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/pseuds/Little_Ditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cricket-centric view of her and Blake's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cricket and Me

"Amanda, who is _this_?" Cricket drawled, sweeping a lock of brown hair behind one ear while her eyes raked over the new addition to the Foxes' table. The only girls who sat here were Sharon Johnson, Cricket Caruth, and Amanda Stopper. And this new girl certainly didn't fit the model of a Fox. She was pretty enough, but she was also a Latina.

When Cricket was looking at her, the girl in question shrank in on herself. Amanda, silent until now, noticed that and reacted accordingly. "Crick," she started in a falsely sweet tone, knowing how the nickname infuriated the brunette, "This is Heather. It is her first week here and already she knows all the gossip."

If the Foxes were Hillside elite, then Amanda was their queen. And having vouched for the new girl – _Heather_ – Amanda made her untouchable. Cricket didn't need another Fox to compete with. She wasn't as pretty as the future beauty queen, Sharon. Amanda was the self-proclaimed Queen of Hillside, the creator of Foxes and Javelinas. Now Heather, who Cricket had no doubt would become a Fox in no time.

But it wasn't long at all before the Hillside High elite table was full. The most popular of the football players soon joined their Foxes. The boys all gave Heather a once over, but even they wouldn't argue with Amanda's choice of who was a Fox and who wasn't.

Bill Vaughn, the Quarterback and team captain was Cricket's boyfriend. Zack Peacham was an All-State Wide Receiver and Sharon's a debutante in the backseat of Zack's car. Rounding out the group was Blake Reilly; the team's Tight End, Amanda's longtime friend and speculated secret-boyfriend.

"Hey cowgirl, who's this?" Blake asked, sitting next to Amanda to sling an arm around the slim blonde's shoulders.

"Heather Cruz, Hillside's newest Fox." The announcement caused the tabled to fall silent. Sharon had to turn Zack's head away from leering at Heather and Cricket's jaw nearly dropped to the table top.

GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB

"Cricket, have you been seeing someone else?" Bill asked out of the blue.

At the question Cricket froze, half leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "What did you just say?"

Bill swallowed but stood his ground, she wasn't nearly as intimidating as she thought she was. "Are you sleeping with someone?"

"I cannot believe you would ask me that Bill Vaughn! What makes you think I would cheat on you?" she raged, full of righteous indignation.

"You have Herpes," Bill said, taking a step back from her as if her presence alone would be enough to spread it.

"Who told you I have Herpes?" shrieked the brunette. And, as is known to happen at the least opportune moment, a sudden silence enveloped the hallway. It quickly shattered as the masses whispered to their neighbors 'Cricket Caruth has Herpes' and other variations.

The news spread quickly, the way only high school gossip and wildfire can.

GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB

"Chin up, princess. Those cornflower blues weren't made to cry, they gotta sparkle. So put on a smile." Cricket looked up to see Blake standing next to her, smiling at her.

"Why should I?" she asked, her eyes bright with tears she was too proud to cry in public. "Bill dumped me and then brought _Amanda_ to the dance!"

Blake led Cricket over to a hay bale and sat her down. "The way I hear it, you dumped him for saying you had Herpes."

"I don't have Herpes!" wailed the brunette, coming close to crying.

"Now, I didn't say you did. All I'm sayin is you broke up with him." Blake put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Shouldn't you be angry? Your girlfriend is here with Bill!" Cricket growled, turning to glare at both Bill and Amanda, both of whom were square dancing in the middle of the barn.

Blake just chuckled, "Amanda ain't my girlfriend. Never was. Not my type," he reassured Cricket with a smile.

"Well she seems to be Bill's type!"

"Good for her, Amanda's a good friend and deserves to be happy," Blake told her, still smiling that contagious toothy smile.

Cricket made a noise that, in a less attractive girl, would almost be called a snort. "She's probably the one who started that awful rumor just to get to Bill!"

Taking Cricket by the shoulders, Blake made her look at him. "Hey now, Amanda's your friend too. She wouldn't start a rumor like that." Cricket made to interrupt but Blake cut her off, "Don't bring up the Kitten thing, you had just as much to do with that as Amanda."

Snapping her mouth shut, Cricket turned away and pouted.

"Come on now, Princess. How about a dance? That'll make you smile," Blake declared as he stood and took Cricket by the hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB

"You're pregnant? I'm so happy for you Crick-y!" Carlene squealed, her own pregnant belly getting in the way of the hug she offered. "Oh, wait, you'd didn't go to one of those nasty fertilization doctors, did you? Having a baby should be God's will."

Cricket rolled her eyes, "Oh course not, Kitten. I just took some hormone supplements, that's all." It was a lie but lying was easier than listening to Carlene's judgmental ranting. "Blake and I only wanted to be as lucky as you and Sharon."

Just the week before Sharon and Zack's son had been born, Bozeman, but already Sharon was talking about how she'd love to have a daughter.

"We are lucky, aren't we?" Carlene asked, putting a hand on her vast belly. "And now you are too!"

The fertility treatments that Carlene demonized were necessary for Blake and Cricket to have a baby. The married couple had never once been together _like that_. That wasn't Blake's interest and Cricket had found her own way of relieving tension. Cricket was not nearly as religious as Carlene and hardly went to church to do more than be seen.

"We're very lucky," Cricket agreed. She was lucky. Blake was her best friend, a wonderful business partner and extremely discreet. And now they had made a baby, which would solidify the image they portrayed.

GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB-GCB

"Daddy, why yous and mommy's bed so biiiig?" Alexandra Reilly giggled, struggling to climb onto the big bed.

"We're grown-ups, sweet cheeks, so we can do whatever we want. But, this bed is also good for something else," Blake told his daughter with a big smile.

Scrambling to the edge of the bed, Alexandra gripped at her father's shirt to steady herself. "What else daddy?"

Blake jumped onto the bed with the toddler, gently tackling her into the enormous goose down mattress. "It's perfect for tackling little girls!"

"No daddy! Stop!" she shrieked, squirming as Blake tickled her.

Cricket stood in the doorway, watching with a smile. "Now she'll never get to sleep, you know."

"Mommy!" Alexandra crowed, wiggling away from her father to run to the other edge of the bed. "Can I sleeps wif you and daddy tonight? Pwease?"

As soon as Alexandra started running on the bed, Cricket walked into the room. "No running on the furniture, Alexandra. We got you a big girl bed for a reason, you have to sleep there."

"Pwease mommy?" pleaded the little brunette, lip already quivering.

"Yeah, please mommy?" Blake asked, coming over to wrap an arm around his wife's waist.

"Oh, fine. But just this once." That night was the first time in a long time that Blake and Cricket slept so close to each other in their enormous bed, with only Alexandra's small form between them.


End file.
